


Torrens Law

by Radler614



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, HELLO TOUCH IT, I'M SORRY IM POSTING THIS AT 3AM SO MY TAGS ARE MESSY HELP, LAW PROFESSOR JUNMYEON IN A SUIT AND GLASSES, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, WE NEED MORE SEHO SO HERE I AM, You won't really feel the age difference ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radler614/pseuds/Radler614
Summary: Junmyeon is the new law professor. Sehun is a law student who wants the new professor to notice him.





	Torrens Law

**Author's Note:**

> uh, I honestly named it that because I can't think of a better title. This is an addition to my mission to add more seho content because its what we deserve :)

Student sehun/ teacher junmyeon 

Oh Sehun had been passing his law classes by doing the bare minimum. His roommates boyfriend had called him a lucky bastard multiple times when he manages to live through another class without actually studying. Considering that their professors are usually uptight oldies, his grades are nothing short of miraculous. But when the young new business law professor walked in their class for the first time, Sehun knew he was gonna have to start hitting the books to get the man's attention.  
"Sehunnie what are you doing awake at four am?" His roommate, Park Chanyeol, had asked when he entered their shared apartment to find Sehun sprawled in their living room with books surrounding the younger man.

"Studying." He simply said without looking up. Chanyeol's boyfriend walked in right after and whistled when he saw Sehun's state.

"Wow, all this for Mr. Kim." Baekhyun teased and Sehun just grunted. There was no use in lying about the real reason why he was studying until four in the morning.

"Mr. Kim?" Chanyeol asked his small boyfriend knowing that Sehun wouldn't answer any of his questions.

"Oh, we got a new professor, Kim Junmyeon, supposedly one of the brightest young lawyers and our little Sehunnie is smitten." Baekhyun cooed.

"I am not smitten." Sehun glared at a smirking Baekhyun.

"Looks like you are Sehunnie" Chanyeol snickered. "But how is studying gonna help you with your crush You're gonna what, impress his pants off with your knowledge about the Civil Code?"

"Shut up Chanyeol, you pretended you were a transfer student and sat in all my classes just to get Baekhyun's attention."

That shut the other giant up as Baekhyun snickered next to his very flushed boyfriend. 

●●●●  
His conversation with Chanyeol and Baekhyun had been weeks ago and yet he was no closer to sweeping the professor off his feet. 

When he first saw the new professor in his crisp suit and round glasses, he knew he wanted the others attention all on him. The charming professor had immediately wormed his way into Sehun’s mind after one class and Sehun wanted more. 

It started simple, him raising his hand more often when the professor called for volunteers in class. A fact that most of his classmates hadn't missed, considering his apathetic nature during discussions. He even made his voice a little lower, Baekhyun would call it his sexy voice, when he answered questions and would look the professor in the eye while smiling. But the professor would just nod and continue with his lecture, occasionally correcting Sehun's answers but nothing more. And Sehun definitely wanted more.  
Then it escalated to asking questions that wasn't really part of the discussion, but it was a law class so he got away with most of it. He would ask one or two questions at first and then he started asking questions whenever he thought of one. Baekhyun would snicker at his seat next to him and Kyungsoo would just sigh heavily next to Baekhyun, both fully aware of his intentions to get Kim Junmyeon's attention. But the professor would just nod and answer his question in the most straightforward manner that irritated Sehun to no end. His traitorous friends would just laugh at his glowering face as he glared at the man who refused to give him what he wanted. 

●●●●

He was starting to think that Kim Junmyeon was unfazed even by his charms. The man paid him no special attention whatsoever and it was starting to frustrate Sehun. Chanyeol would laugh at him whenever he went home with another scowl on his after another foiled attempt to make the professor notice him and Baekhyun, being the little shit that he is, would tell his boyfriend about Sehun's failed attempt at flirting as he saunters over to his giant boyfriend.

He had even resorted to asking Jongdae for advice but the business major just laughed at him and told him the Kim Minseok was apparently a softie for Jongdae and can’t really resist Jongdae’s chesire smile.

●●●●

His breakthrough with Mr. Kim happened during one of their mock case discussions.  
They had been talking about a particular case when Sehun had whispered too loudly about how he disagreed with the ruling and Professor Kim had happened to hear him. What followed was a very heated debate about the case that had Baekhyun smirking silently in his seat beside him as he and the professor started raising their voices.

He had very politely hinted that Professor Kim was too uptight and did not care about the poor defendant who lost against a big time corporation, who in Sehun's opinion was a bunch of assholes anyway. And the class watched their banter like one would watch a tennis match. Sehun was mildly impressed with himself, all those nights reading his books had finally paid off.

Mr. Kim was as calm as ever but Sehun noticed the crack in his facial expression and the change in the tone of his voice as their banter progressed. The man was losing his patience and Sehun thought it was adorable, much like a bunny trying to act angry. Their banter only stopped when Kyungsoo coughed and timidly said that the session was over. Mr. Kim had immediately gone back to his default teacher face and the air was broken. That day Sehun walked out of class with a smile on his face.

Bingo.

He had finally discovered what made Mr. Kim crack. The meetings after that would be Sehun trying to get under Kim Junmyeon's skin and the professor cracked one meeting after another. The other people inside the classroom would watch with amused eyes as the professor and his student engage in yet another heated debate. 

●●●●  
Junmyeon slammed the door to the teacher's lounge open and frowned when he was met with Minseok's knowing look.

"Rough day?" Yixing, the sweet guy that he is, offered Junmyeon a cup of tea when he plopped on one of the lounge chairs.

"Was it Oh Sehun again?" Minseok asked with a smirk.

"That boy must be something if he can get under Myeon's skin." Yixing joked

"Oh you have no idea." Minseok said around his cup of tea.

"But I thought you said he was your favorite student?" Yixing asked again.

"That was BEFORE he decided it would be fun to mess with me." Junmyeon groaned.

"How do you even know he's messing with you Myeon?"

"Just because he is Yixing." Junmyeon said waving his hands around to prove his point. 

"Or maybe he's just flirting with you?" Minseok asked casually and Junmyeon promptly choked on his tea. "I mean you're attractive Myeon, its just natural that people will develop a crush."

"Okay listen, Sehun would literally drive me insane by his incessant arguments, does that scream like a crush to you? He hates me I'm sure. Why? I don't know." Junmyeon pouted.

Minseok sighed. "Listen Myeon, he doesn't hate you."

"How are you so sure?" 

"Jongdae." Minseok said simply and Junmyeon perked up at the mention of Jongdae, he remembered Minseok mentioning that Jongdae and Sehun were friends.

"What did Jongdae say?"

"I'm not telling." 

"C'mon Seok, please." Junmyeon begged.

"Nope."

"That's it, I'm sure that Sehun hates me." Junmyeon groaned again.

"I just told you he didn't!" Minseok sighed, exasperated.

"But why does it matter if Sehun hates you?" Yixing asks and Junmyeon freezes.

"Because Myeon has a big fat crush on Sehun and his broad shoulders." Minseok said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I DO NOT!" Junmyeon gasped, scandalized.

"Oh, you're right, he does." Yixing said and Junmyeon shot him a betrayed look.

"YIXING!"

"Do you deny that Oh Sehun is attractive?" Minseok prompts.

"Well obviously not, have you seen him?" Junmyeon answers.

"Do you deny that Oh Sehun is charming?" 

"Uh, no comment."

"Myeon..." 

"Fine, yes he is very charming okay!"

"Do you deny that you have a big fat crush on Sehun?" Minseok asks slyly.

"No-" Junmyeon freezes again. "NO, I MEAN- YES-" He sighed. "HE'S MY STUDENT."

"Jongdae was my student too and yet here we are." Minseok points out. And Junmyeon really can't argue against that.

●●●●

It was in a dreary Friday evening when Sehun and his friends had finally had time to go out together and the topic, obviously, would be Sehun's disastrous attempt at flirting.

"Normally I would be happy that you're making progress on your crush Sehun." Jongin started.

"I sense a but somewhere in there." Chanyeol said as he wraps an arm around Baekhyun's shoulder who was busy chatting with Jongdae.

"But, can you please stop pissing off Prof. Kim in every single class." Kyungsoo said as he slides in the booth next to Jongin.

"Yeah what Soo said." Jongin stared lovingly at the owl-eyed boy. 

"I disagree, please don't stop Sehun." Minseok said as he slid in his seat next to Jongdae with another one of their professors in tow. 

It was amazing really, how fast a professor like Minseok had integrated himself to their group of friends. It might be because he wasn't much older than them or that he was completely smitten with Jongdae, who knows. 

"Hello, I'm Yixing and I agree, please never stop." The professor said as he sat in one of the free seats. The students smiled warmly, of course they knew who Professor Zhang was. "Although you may have to step up your game a little bit Mr. Oh."

"What do you mean Professor Zhang?" Baekhyun asked curiously.

"Oh, he means that if you're flirting Sehun you should make sure he thinks you're flirting, he seems to think you hate him. I'm not complaining though, watching Junmyeon complain about you is quite fun." 

"Pfft, Sehun? Hate Mr. Kim? In what world?" Chanyeol wheezed.

"Exactly, but Myeon seems to think otherwise, although the fact that Sehun always looks so smug when he bests Junmyeon might have added to his thoughts that Sehun hates him."

"Sehun only smiles smugly because he thinks Mr. Kim is cute when he's flustered." Baekhyun points out.

"But Junmyeon doesn't know that, also he's quite dense so you might have to spell it out for him." Yixing said thoughtfully.

Sehun groans. "Bold of you to assume I haven't been spelling it our for him since the first time I met him. But he looks so adorable when he's flustered, like an angry bunny."  
Everyone groans at the love sick expression on Sehun's face.

"You all act like the couple's aren't playing footsie under the table." Sehun points out when he sees the disgusted faces everyone made after his statement. Jongin and Kyungsoo smiled apologetically. Chanyeol and Baekhyun just smirked in his direction and continued playing with each others hair. Minseok and Jongdae didn't even hear what he said, too caught up with each other. Yixing groans and slides his feet out of the booth, just to be safe.

Sehun groans again. He and Junmyeon could be one of those gross couples, but no, Junmyeon continues to ignore him and Sehun is left to make disgusted faces at his friends.

●●●●

It was a dreary evening and the weather was perfect for staying in the sheets but Sehun, along with the other people in Junmyeon’s class were stuck in campus finishing up the last discussion for the year before finals.

Most of the students were dozing off in their seats but Sehun was a man in a mission. If he was gonna sweep Professor Kim off his feet and into a date he'll have to do it now, and do it fast. 

"Since most of you are half asleep anyway," Junmyeon teased and the class half groaned and half laughed. "Let me propose a deal."

The class perks up with the professor's words, Sehun more than the others.\

"The person who can answer my question correctly, can leave and go home, sleep or whatever, and you can choose one person who will go home with you." The class collectively grimaced, Junmyeon was a great teacher but his questions were usually way too difficult to answer and they mentally kissed their only way to freedom goodbye.

"So tell me, what is the torrens law? No peeking on your notes!" Junmyeon smiled serenely. 

His question was met with silence. He looked around the classroom and saw only confused stares, he sighed and was about to continue the lecture thinking that mo one would be able to answer the question when a familiar hand shot up. 

"Yes, Mr. Oh." Junmyeon called.

The class looked towards the imposing figure of Oh Sehun as he stood up from his seat with a small smirk adorning his face. The people inside the class looked on intrigued waiting for what Sehun has up his sleeve. And to Junmyeon’s surprise, Sehun answered his question correctly and was even able to discuss some points about the topic that he hadn’t asked about. 

Sehun finished his discussion with a smug smirk directed at the professor. 

“All right, since you were able to answer my question Mr. Oh, you may go home and you can bring anyone home with you. So who will it be?” Junmyeon asked.

“You.” Sehun said simply and Junmyeon was left speechless.

“Excuse me?” Junmyeon asked as the other students hooted in the background.

“I said. I’d like to take you home Professor Kim.” 

“That’s-” 

“Aren’t you a man of your word Mister Kim?” Sehun smiled and Junmyeon was left to gape at his smiling student who was striding towards the front of the class while staring directly at him.

●●●●

EPILOGUE

“So Mr. Kim, you’re going home with me.” Sehun said with a smirk.

Junmyeon just sighed as he threw his pen he was using to grade papers at a smirking Oh Sehun.

“Don’t.” He said as he rubbed his temples.

“But you promised me you I could go home with anyone I choose.” Sehun teased.

“You know you weren’t supposed to choose the professor.”

“But I did. Aren’t you a man of your word Mr. Kim?” 

“Shut up Sehun, that was three years ago, we live together, I don’t have a choice but to go home with you.” Junmyeon said as he stood up while grabbing his coat.  
Sehun walked towards his boyfriend and dropped a small kiss on the smaller man’s head as he gave Junmyeon a small hug.

“I just thought I’d recreate how I got you to date me on our anniversary.”

“I still don’t understand why I ever agreed.” Junmyeon teased as Sehun pouted. “I’m kidding, I can’t really say no to you Sehunnie, you know that.” He said as he patted the taller man’s cheek.

“I know. But lets be real here Myeon I can’t really say no to you either.” Sehun joked and Junmyeon laughed. 

Locked in an embrace at the very place where everything began, Junmyeon looked up at the other man and saw nothing but love in those orbs he adored to look at. At that moment, Junmyeon realized that it was about time he asked Sehun the question that has been bugging him for month now. He slowly disentangled himself from the taller man and looked him in the eye.

“I swear I had a whole romantic proposal planned but right now seemed like the perfect time to ask you something that I always wanted to ask.” Junmyeon said as he took out a small velvet box. “You just said you can’t say no to anything I ask Oh Sehun, right now I want to ask you if you would allow me to go home with you for the rest of your life. Will you marry me Sehunnie?”

Junmyeon looked up at Sehun with love in his eyes. “Aren’t you a man of your word Mr. Oh?” 

“I told you I’d never say no to you Myeon.” Sehun laughed as he helped the other to stand up. “I’d love to.” He said with unshed tears as the other slipped the ring on his finger while giving him a small kiss.

“But you’re being unfair,” Sehun said as pulls out of their embrace. He pulls out a small box out of his pocket. “I had the whole proposal planned for later with a romantic homemade dinner all that jazz but you beat me to it.”

Junmyeon laughed as he admired the rings on both of their fingers as they glint in the light.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! It actually ended up longer than I thought it would be but I had fun writing it so I guess that's why. TT


End file.
